Together
by mshgdm98
Summary: Just a story about Hermione and Draco I've had running around in my head for months.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters are all J.K. Rowlings not mine**

 **So this is my first Dramione fanfiction.**

* * *

"You egotistical git! What do you mean I have to be your girlfriend, Ronald?" Hermione asked. She looked at Ron with a furious expression on her face. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for an answer.

"People expect us to be together. Besides I know you've liked me since fourth year," Ron replied with a better than thou look on his face.

At his answer, Hermione's face turned red as she tried to control her temper.

Hermione's POV

I could feel my blood boil after hearing his stupid answer. Did he really think that I would go out with someone just because it was expected? I wasn't daft. I started counting to ten silently to calm myself before I answered him.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry looking back and forth between Ron and I with a worried look on his face.

"What in Godric's name made you think I like you?" I asked.

"Of course you do. You used to get mad whenever Lavender and I were together," he said in an arrogant tone.

"I was _never_ jealous of you two, you idiot. I was merely disgusted in the way you two acted in public. I don't think it was appropriate," I replied.

Ron snorted and gave me a look that said he didn't believe me, but it was true. There was absolutely no reason for me to be jealous of Ron and Lavender when I had my own boyfriend to make me happy. Not that he knew about him. Heaven's no. If my friends knew that my boyfriend was Draco Malfoy, their arch nemesis, they would probably hex him into next week. Speaking of which we are supposed to be meeting tonight.

"Of course you're jealous!" Ron said interrupting my thoughts.

"Ron…" Harry said warily.

"What do you mean, Ron?" I sneered.

"Well I was with someone and you weren't. Matter of fact you haven't been with anyone since Krum."

"You are an arse, Ron! And for your information I have been with someone since the summer after fourth year," I told him.

Ron scoffed," Huh, he's either fake or ashamed of you since we've never seen or met him."

"Ron just shut up already, you're making everything worse," Harry said to stop the fight that was surely coming

"You know what, Ronald? He is a wizard and he has treated me better this past year than you have since you've met me." I felt tears forming in my eyes thinking of all the times he had hurt me.

"Well he must not like you enough if he isn't willing to meet us," Ron replied looking smug, thinking he had won.

"I'm the one who convinced him to keep it a secret. Trust me the first thing he wanted to do was tell you guys. Heck even his parents wanted us to tell the public. Harry here might not like him but I'm sure he would understand. You on the other hand would do anything in your power to split us up."

"Mione, I'm flattered you think I could handle the news but I think you should both calm down. We don't want McGonagall to come in here and dock points, do we?" Harry said nervously.

"Why would I want to split you up? I'm surprised anyone but me would want to go out with you," Ron said.

I gasped at that, tears finally falling down my face.

"Oh now you did it," I heard Harry murmur.

"You- You! I hate you!" I said and ran out of the common room.

No POV

As Hermione ran down the stairs she spotted Draco surrounded by his friends next to a window. She ran towards the group and pushed her way through to get to Draco. Hermione threw herself in his arms and continued crying.

Draco's POV

"So Draco, when are you and Granger coming out to everyone?" Blaise asked me.

"We talked about that and agreed to do it before Halloween." I was going to say more when a body crashed into me.

"What in the world?" I said. I looked and saw a head of curly brown hair. Realizing who it was I was immediately worried, since she never hugged me in the halls. I was going to say something to her when I heard her sob?" I asked worried. My mind immediately went to the worst case scenario thinking of the first time she hugged me.

"Don't let anyone see us," I ordered my friends. Immediately they formed a barrier between us and the rest of the hall.

No POV

"Love, tell me what happened," Draco murmured. He gently rubbed Hermione's back. He looked up and saw Blaise giving him a worried look. Hermione looked up at Draco with a tear strained face.

"Oh Draco, just-just hold me please, please," she sobbed. At her words Draco held her tighter and tried not to panic. Those were the exact same words she used the first time he held her.

* * *

 **So this is the first chapter finished. I'll try to update as regularly (- is this spelt right? looks wrong) as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters... I own nothing only the plot. :)**

 **So here's chapter 2. A lot of the things and relationships going on are kind of confusing at first but I'll explain them slowly through out the whole story.**

* * *

** Flashback **

Draco was walking down a muggle street when he heard a scream. He stopped walking then to look around. After a while he heard another scream coming from the alley.

"Help! Help me please," a woman screamed.

Shit! It's a girl, he thought as he ran into the alley. There were two males holding on to a struggling girl. The girl looked as if she had been beaten, there was blood all over here as well as dirt.

"Help!"

Draco froze and felt his adrenaline rise. He ran towards the woman and pulled out his wand.

"Stupefy!" he aimed the spell to one of the men. As he fell to the ground the other man let go of the girl and charged at Draco.

"Why you little-"

" _Petrificus totalus_!" Draco cut him off as he petrified the man. The alley was quiet except for the girls quiet sobs.

" _Incarcerous_ ," he murmured and ropes burst from his wand and wrapped themselves around the miscreants. Looking closely at the girl he realized that it was Hermione Granger.

"Granger?" he asked. Hermione looked up at Draco with tears in her eyes.

"Oh god. Granger how did this happen," he said as he saw her bloody nails and tattered clothes, evidence that she put up a struggle. Hermione threw herself at him and held on tight.

"Oh Draco, just hold me please, please," she sobbed.

Draco held her thinking of what he should do and decided to take her to Malfoy manor. But first he had to think of a way to get there.

"Jewel," he said calling for a house elf.

"Master Draco called?" the elf asked.

"Take us home," he said.

"Yes master," the tiny elf said. Jewel grabbed Draco and snapped her fingers. With a loud cracked they apparated to the entrance hall.

"Mother come quick!" Draco called for his mother. He brushed Hermione's hair out of her face as she continued to cry. He felt a pang in his chest as he saw her shake in his arms. He realized that it was the first time he had ever seen her cry, and he didn't like it. He looked up after hearing footsteps and saw his parents rushing down the stairs.

"Draco what's- Oh my god what happened to her? Who is she?" Narcissa asked with a horrified look on her face, "they didn't-?"

"No mother, they didn't." Draco heard his father gasp behind him.

"Son is that Miss Granger?" his father asked.

"Yes father. Mother can you help me get her clean, please?" Draco said.

"Of course. Who do we call to let them know what happened?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"Sev-Severus Snape, please," Hermione sobbed.

Draco and his parents shared a confused look. What type of relationship did Severus Snape have with Hermione Granger? She clearly didn't want her friends to know what had happened to her if she had asked for Snape.

"Draco?" Lucius asked. Draco nodded. He stood up and climbed up the stairs. He heard his parents following as he went into his room.

"I'll go contact Severus," Lucius murmured as he walked out of the room. Draco sat on his bed rubbing Hermione's back as she clutched his shirt. He watched as his mother went into the restroom and came out with a rag and a bowl of warm water.

"Draco, what happened?" Narcissa asked as she wiped the blood and dirt off of Hermione.

"She-she was attacked," he said. Hearing his answer, Narcissa gasped.

"Oh dear. Draco stay with her I'm going to get some tea and calming draught." His mother left the room and he was left alone with Hermione. Her sobs had reduced to sniffles and she had stopped shaking. He decided to ask her about Severus.

"Granger, what's your relationship with Severus?" he asked. Just as he saw her about to answer Severus burst through the door looking panicked.

"Hermione!"

Hearing her name, she raised her head and seeing that it was Severus she threw herself into his arms.

"Uncle Sev!" she said.

"Oh god, Angel what happened?" Snape asked. Snape sat on the bed with her in his arms and rocked back and forth. Draco was speechless. Hermione was Severus' niece? He didn't know what to say so he just watched as his godfather comforted the witch.

"I-I was walking down the street when two men grabbed me from behind. They dragged me to an alley and if Draco hadn't saved me I don't know what they would have done," she sobbed. Hermione held on to Snape as he tightened his arms around her.

"Oh Angel. You're safe now ok? I'm here, I'm here," Snape murmured into her hair. He turned his head towards Draco slightly and said," Thank you for keeping my niece safe."

"You're welcome," Draco whispered. He didn't know what to do. It was awkward to watch Snape and Hermione, he felt as if he were intruding. He just didn't understand how they were family, but acted like they hated each other at Hogwarts. Come to think about it, whenever Hermione did good in Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts, Snape would get a trace of a smirk on his face, as if he were proud of her.

 _Hmm, it must all be an act,_ Draco thought.

"Uncle Sev, can we go home?" Hermione murmured..

"Severus! Don't leave yet, let her have some tea and a calming draught first," Narcissa said.

Snape sighed," Fine." Hermione took the draught and allowed her uncle to take her through the floo.

**END FLASHBACK **

"Mya, what happened? Tell me, please," Draco asked.

"Ronald is a jerk, he said that he didn't think anyone would ever like me but him." At her words the surrounding Slytherin's had an uproar.

"Mya I like you!"

"If you weren't with Draco, I'd ask you out myself!"

"That stupid Weasel!"

"How insulting!"

"Quiet! Mya don't listen to him he's an idiot. Besides you have me, Draco Malfoy!" Draco said in a snotty voice, trying to get her to laugh.

"Ha. Oh Draco, I love you," Hermione said, "I think we should tell everyone about us sooner than we thought. Ronald doesn't believe I have a boyfriend."

"Hmmm. What about we tell everyone right now? We'll enter the great Hall together ok?" Draco suggested. Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face and nodded in assertion to his idea.

"Really? You don't mind"

"Of course not, Mya," Draco said. Hermione put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a kiss.

"Oh my god! Cut it out you guys do that somewhere else," Blaise said with a disgusted look on his face. Hermione and Draco could hear the rest of the Slytherins murmur in agreement with Blaise. They laughed and started walking towards the Great Hall in a group.

Snape was striding towards the group with a stoic look on his face. When he reached them he stopped and said gravely," Miss Granger, the headmaster requests your presence in his office."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other wondering what Dumbledore wanted this time. They both started walking towards the headmaster's office but Snape stopped Draco with a shake of his head. Hermione was confused on why her uncle had stopped Draco but figured it must be something he didn't think Draco should know. Hermione and Snape quietly walked towards the headmaster's office both lost in their thoughts.

Snape knocked on the door. A faint "Come in" could be heard from inside. Hermione took a deep breath before stepping inside. She saw her uncle give her a concerned look, she couldn't help it she didn't know what to expect. For the headmaster to call her uncle and her to his office the news mustn't be good. She walked inside and saw that Professor Dumbledore was not alone, seated in front of him were Professor McGonagall and a man that looked like he was from the ministry. Hermione wondered what the man was doing in the headmaster's office.

"Well I'll be going, I'll see you later 'Mione," Severus said and turned to leave when the headmaster stopped him.

"This concerns you too, Severus. Have a seat you two," said the headmaster. Hermione and Severus exchanged worried looks. Something must have happened to family since they were both being asked to stay. Hermione hoped that whatever news the man in front of her was delivering weren't bad.

The man put his suitcase on the desk and started siffling through the papers inside. Both Hermione and Severus were nervous just sitting quietly but only Hermione showed it. They didn't know what to think but they both knew that whatever news the man was bringing weren't good news.

* * *

 **So it's done! Sorry for the lag but I've been really busy with a school project recently. That said I'll try to update as often as I can.**


	3. Not A Chapter

**This is not a chapter.**

 **I apologize for not updating my stories but everything has been very hectic with school and family issues. I will try to update as soon as I can. I am also working on other stories two of which I have a couple chapters posted already. So please bear with me and I will try to upload as soon as possible.**


End file.
